Beautiful girl
by davestridersjunk
Summary: It's Nora's birthday. Patch has a bit of an ironic surprise for her. Random One-shot. Patch/Nora.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hush, Hush.

* * *

I awoke to the most beautiful sight. Patch. His eyes were closed, but I knew he was not sleeping. Perhaps he was thinking, or reminiscing. His eyelid's lifted to reveal sparkling black eyes and he grinned.

"Happy Birthday," He said, and his grin seemed to get bigger as he said it. I groaned.

"Don't remind me,"

I didn't like my birthday, and I hadn't since I was ten years old. I just thought that there was no point. It gets you used to a number that represents your age, only to change it a year later. I got used to saying that I was fourteen, or fifteen, but just as I got used to it, another year came, and I had to get used to another number. I was almost scared that one day, I would forget what age I was.

"Why? You can do a lot of things when you turn 17," Patch said. His smile was reassuring, but I wasn't really sure I wanted to know what you could do.

"You can drive, register to vote, graduate," He said. He began to look away as he said something else.

"You can have sex, as well. I'm not pressuring you, just reminding you," He winked at me and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I chucked my covers off of my body and part of Patch's and got up. I gasped, the room was not as warm as my bed, but I forced myself to move over to my wardrobe, seeking out what I'd wear today. My Birthday was on a Thursday, a school day. But after a lot of whining from Patch, I'd asked my mum if I could have the day off, she agreed, and straight after she had, she gave Patch a smile, that kind of made me feel out of the loop.

"Is there anything I should dress in, in particular?" I asked, turning to patch. He lay on my bed with his arms behind his head, a smug grin on his face.

"Nope. Whatever you like, Angel,"

"Alright, so a shirt and jeans are fine?" I asked. He nodded and I moved into my bathroom to change.

I dressed casually, as I would any other day. Patch didn't like me in make-up, and I soon grew out of the habit, not even bothering with mascara. I shoved on my pink and white checkered shirt and my jeans. Then, on my feet I wore brown fluffy boots. When I came out, Patch was looking through my drawers, I blushed again and slapped my hand on a drawer. It closed, just missing his hand and he grinned at me. He pulled a pair of black pants from his pocket.

"Do you think I can keep these, Angel?" He asked, holding them up in front of me. I went to grab them off of him, but he just held them high above my head. I growled against him.

"Patch, come on, give them back!" I urged. But no, my sweet boyfriend, went over to my window and blue-tacked them up. I questioned him with my eyes.

"What?" He asked innocently. "I think everyone should know that my girlfriend has gorgeous knickers, will you judge me?"

"Already have," I muttered. I moved over to my mirror, fixing my natural, _brown_ curls to frame around my face and when he was not looking I walked over to my window and put my own pants in my pocket. He didn't seem to notice, but he was always reading my mind, so I wasn't so sure.

"So, where are we going?"

"To get Vee,"

"To get Vee?" I asked. I thought he'd wanted to spend the day with me himself.

"Is there an echo in here?" He asked cheekily. I frowned at him as he held open the door for me and then I felt a sharp sting on my backside.

"Patch! Why did you do that?"

"Because you have a nice bum," He said casually. I sighed. It wasn't everyday he smacked me on the bottom, I supposed I'd let it slip.

"Where are we going?"

"At, At Ah, I'm not one to reveal secrets. My, Nora Grey, you should've already known that," He said, leading me outside of the house.

"I do- I am not getting on that again," Gesturing to his motorbike. He seemed unfazed by my statement.

"Yes you are,"

"What? You cannot just tell me what to do, Patch," He turned and grinned at me again. My, he was good-looking.

"I can't tell you what to do, you're correct, but if you disagree I could always make you, you would enjoy things my way, trust me," His smile seemed to sparkle. I sat behind him on his motorbike and wrapped my arms around him in an awkward backwards hug. Soon enough, we were driving through an abandoned road that I'd never seen in my life before.

"Patch, do you know where we're going?"

"Yes,"

"Do you know how to get home?"

"Of course, don't doubt me, Angel,"

That seemed to set my worries aside for the moment. After a while, Patch pulled up at the side of a random road. The road seemed as if it was in between two forests, and I could hear the running of water, not far from here. He got off.

"Where are we going?" I asked again.

"I'm not telling you," He laughed. He obviously enjoyed torturing me. I folded my arms and raised my nose into the air. I stood firmly on my feet.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me where we're going," I said. He stood in front of me and put his hands on my waist, his eyes bore holes into my own and he leaned closer. Just as I thought he was going to kiss me, his hands put pressure on my waist and he lifted me and settled me on his shoulder.

"Patch! This is not necessary, I'll come with you, I promise! Wait- I thought we were going to get Vee?"

"I had to say something to shut you up," He said. I could tell he was smirking and instead of fighting with his back, I saved my energy. The sound of running water got closer and I seriously thought that Patch was considering throwing me into a lake.

"Here we are," He said, throwing me onto the grass carefully. I looked around me. It was beautiful. It was indeed, a small lake with a bridge leading over to the other side. On either side of the lake was grass, and behind that, there were a lot of trees.

"Do you like it?" He asked me. I nodded, a bright smile on my face.

"Yeah, it seems nice,"

"This is where I used to come to think,"

"You mean to plot how you were going to kill me?" I sat on the grass beneath my feet and he copied my movements.

"Yeah," He said, not laughing.

"Really?"

"Yes, well, that's not entirely true. I came here to think about you. Not particularly about killing you, just… thinking about you," He said. I smiled and looked down, admiring a flower with the most beautiful petals I'd ever seen.

"It's not as beautiful as you," He smirked. I frowned.

"Stop reading my mind,"

"Why? What sort of things would I find in that mind of yours, Nora?" He asked, tapping my temple. I laughed.

"A mind that's filled with obsessive thoughts about her all too gorgeous boyfriend," I nodded. That probably was what you'd find in my head…

"All too gorgeous? I don't like the sound of that, you're gorgeous, Nora. Just call me… Sexy," The smirk never left his face and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, sexy,"

"You know, you intimidate me sometimes,"

"Please. I intimidate you? You're tall and full of muscles, and you don't even feel anything, how could you be scared of me?"

"I'm scared of what you make me feel,"

"But you've felt this before, haven't you?" I asked, curiously. He nodded.

"Sure, I have. But it wasn't like this. With the other girls it felt… natural. Like it was supposed to happen, you know? With you, everything is new, and I want to be around you all the time, I think it's safe to say that I've never felt like this," He admitted, and I must've had serious willpower not to say something along the lines of 'Aaaawwwww,'

"Well, I feel the same. I always want you to be around, when someone calls me, I always hope it's you…" I laughed and it sounded out of tune. I cringed.

"Well I guess it's good that we're in the same boat," He smiled at me. Actually smiled, not a smirk, or a grin. A real genuine smile. But, surprisingly, I liked his pirate smile better. He turned away and began to pull something out of his pocket. Whoa, I had almost forgotten that today was my birthday.

"So, Happy Birthday, it's not much, but it's kind of ironic,"

"Patch you gave me a snow globe on our first date, that means a lot to me,"

"You still have that?" He asked, trying to hold in his laughter. I wasn't going to tell him that it was behind everything in my wardrobe because I was scared that he was spying on me, but he had the right to know that It was still in possession of me. I beamed at him.

"Yes."

I opened the small box, Patch had been joking when he said it wasn't much. It was gorgeous! A simple necklace with an Angel's wing on it. I grinned at him.

"It's beautiful, I love it, thank you,"

He kissed me quickly on the lips and then pulled apart the strings to tie it to my neck,"

"It's no problem, a beautiful present, for a beautiful girl,"

* * *

Some random piece. I love Hush, Hush. It's ah-mazing. Probably the best book I've ever read. I've honestly read it like 7 times! And guess what? I never even get tired of it... Patch's flirty lines are just too sexy, it makes me want to eat him up. Yum. :]

Any mistakes, guys?

-FallenForTheDraco.

But I've also fallen for Patch, too.


End file.
